Empezando de cero
by Alice E. Berzelius
Summary: Una inusual aparición causo tremendo alboroto en Pandora, lograron detener todo pero a costa de esto perdieron algo de suma importancia, sin embargo, algo extraño y nuevo podía descubrirse. ¡Pésimo Summary! Fic Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Un comienzo Holi~Holi~ Bueno después de un buen de tiempo sin escribir ahora vengo con esta rareza que surgió con un tema sobre que la mayoría de los Oc en los Fics son mujeres y entonces vengo de loca a traerles este yaoi(?) Especialmente dedicado a mi amiga Ale y Usser de Oz Bezarius *-*  
Espero les guste  
**Disclaimer:** Pandoa Hearts no me pertenece.

* * *

Una mañana, las cosas no estaban marchando con la misma calma de siempre, todos en pandora estaban un tanto alarmados, yendo de un lado a otro, buscando a más personas de las que se encontraban ahí, algo no estaba del todo bien, y no precisamente dentro, si no fuera de este y no muy lejos.

-¿Dónde está Oz?-Inquirió un hombre de lentes con el ceño un tanto fruncido, estaba notablemente nervioso, aunque hacia todo lo posible para mantener la calma y no alamar más a los demás más de lo que ya estaban.

-Están en camino señor Liam-Le aseguró uno de los hombres que pasaba rápidamente con gran cantidad de papeles en mano. El hombre se acomodó sus lentes y salió corriendo a toda prisa del lugar, quedando en el enorme espacio abierto que había antes de llegar al bosque, el viento resoplaba con intensidad y las nubes negras se avecinaban por el norte.

-¡Liam!-Gritó una voz familiar, el mencionado dirigió su mirada, ahí estaba aquel rubio corriendo a todo lo que podía acompañado de su sirviente y su mejor amiga-, ¡¿Qué sucede?!-Inquirió algo jadeante.

-¡Eso!-No había tiempo para explicaciones y preguntas tontas.

-The White King-Pronunció Gilbert cuando llego a estar con ellos-, Solo él puede causar esto…-Susurró.

El viento se hacía cada vez más intenso, el sol se había ocultado por completo tras las nubes; entre los arboles asomó un enorme lobo tan blanco como la nieve y ojos azul brillante, tenía sus escleróticas negra lo cual le hacía resaltar el tono de aquellas pupilas, a su cuello cadenas con picas color negro le adornaban. Liam retrocedió un par de pasos nervioso, su chain no podría ser útil contra esto, es por eso que recorrió a llamar a esos tres, definitivamente tenía esperanza en que ellos pudieran contra esto.

-¡Gil!-Llamó Oz, el mencionado simplemente asintió y extendió una mano, de la nada una cantidad notable de plumas negras comenzaron a caer al suelo, eso si no eran desviadas por el viento tan violento, un cuervo enorme había aparecido ahora en escena, Raven.

-Yo me encargaré-Gilbert tomó la iniciativa en todo, daría todo por proteger a su amo. Raven se dirigió feroz hasta aquel lobo, quiso atacarlo con sus garras pero el lobo le rasguñó de manera agresiva-¡Bastardo!-Exclamó.

Oz frunció el ceño mientras miraba la escena, aquella cadena de alas negras daba todo contra el lobo, pero parecía igualarle la ferocidad con la que atacaba, saltó sobre el cuervo y le rasgo con sus largas garras negras, las plumas salían despedidas por el aire.

-¡Estúpido cabeza de algas!-Gritó Alice de manera rabiosa, no podía creer que la muy grande cadena de Gilbert no pudiera contra ese "canino"- Si algo se quiere bien hecho, uno lo tiene que hacer por sí mismo-Farfulló mientras se hacía sonar los nudillos y tomaba velocidad para correr hasta donde ambas vestías se encontraba, sonreía con tremenda decisión-¡Los mataré a ambos!-Alardeó sonriente, dos cadenas aparecieron a su alrededor pero estas se quedaron estáticas-Mi… Mi cuerpo…-No podía mover ni un musculo. Entonces aquella bestia dirigió su mirar a la morena y dio un tremendo aullido, ensordeciéndola un largo momento.

-¡Alice!-Oz gritó en un momento de desesperación, Liam y Gilbert lo sujetaron, no iban a dejarlo ir.

-¡Es muy peligroso, Oz!-Exclamó Gilbert intentando no soltarlo, pero el rubio luchaba con tremenda desesperación, no podía quedarse ahí solo viendo como un completo imbécil como posiblemente su mejor amiga podría sufrir un horrible daño.

-¡Guarde la calma!-Le pidió Liam, Oz Apareció de la nada, al igual que Alice, un par de cadenas y estas empujaron a los dos hombres, sus ojos esmeralda ahora eran como rubíes. Corrió a toda velocidad hasta la muchacha, aquel lobo amenazaba con destrozarla de una vez, Alice estaba en un punto de desesperación y gran enojo, se movía como si tuviese las articulaciones oxidadas por el tiempo.

El lobo se alzó.

-No te lo permitiré-Oz levantó su guadaña y la clavo en el suelo, entre la chain y la joven, impidiéndole el paso. Las amenazantes miradas se cruzaron unos segundos, luego miro a la Chain de su sirviente, estaba tirada en el suelo malherida, luego su amiga, que le miraba con enojo por estar usando de nuevo aquellos poderes, pero era justo y necesario-. Perdona, Alice-Dijo entre dientes, frunciendo el ceño notablemente y se paró frente a ella, de nuevo sosteniendo en alto su guadaña, en el momento que esa criatura se acercó velozmente para atacarles, Oz lo atravesó con ambas cadenas.

La criatura se tambaleaba un poco, pero aun así volvió a recobrar sus sentidos para contraatacar, inútilmente fue eso, ya que Oz definitivamente no se lo iba a permitir y lo corto con la enorme guadaña sin piedad alguna. El lobo cayó al suelo por fin, el sonido al caer fue fuerte, realmente pesado.

-¡Oz!-Gritaron ambos hombres que ahora corrían en dirección al par, la guadaña y cadenas desaparecieron, al igual que la mirada carmesí del joven rubio, este solo sonrió un tanto divertido como siempre.

-¡Oz!-Una tercera voz lo llamó, era la de Alice, con el cuerpo notablemente adolorido, se abalanzó sobre su sirviente, esta vez no con la suficiente fuerza como para hacerlo caer al suelo, mantenía un ojo cerrado con molestia- ¡Te he dicho que no quiero que uses más mis poderes! ¡Son míos!-Reclamaba su propiedad.

-Alice… yo…-No pudo continuar hablando, un extraño brillo había captado su completa atención, eso provenía de The White King, el pelaje comenzaba a desaparecer rápidamente, se comenzaba a diferenciar un no muy pequeño cuerpo, más o menos de las proporciones de las de Oz, tenía cabello negro como las mismas cadenas que llevaba antes la Chain al cuello y su piel era notablemente blanca, se podría decir que se perdía en el tono de su camisa.

-Es un… ¿Muchacho?-Inquirió Liam, no muy seguro de sus propias palabras, inclusive se quitó los lentes y los limpio un par de veces para poder confirmar que sus ojos no lo engañaban. Oz hizo que Gilbert cargara a Alice, ya que ella sola no podría moverse y a él le picaba saber que estaba sucediendo exactamente.

-Eso parece…-Le reafirmo Oz, arrodillándose cerca de este; con cuidado le comenzó a darle vuelta, tenía la cara llena de rasguños y heridas, sus prendas estaban cubiertas de sangre. Su piel parecía realmente porcelana dañada, Oz se percató de que aun respiraba- ¡Esta vivo!-Exclamó-¡Llévenlo a la enfermería pronto! Liam asintió, ya que Gilbert se había marchado con Alice, cargó al niño en brazos.

-Oz, ¿Te encuentras bien?-Le pregunto con cierta preocupación, ya que las últimas veces el rubio había acabado, según tenía escuchado, con el cuerpo cansado y con gran pesadez por usar los poderes del B-Rabbit.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien, asegúrate de que él también lo esté-Le aseguró con una sonrisa típica de él, hacía sentir calma a cualquiera, y el hombre se puso en marcha al pedido del Bezarius.

Poco a poco fue abriendo sus parpados, dejando ver unos brillantes ojos turquesas, se notaban fríos y cansados, pero con un gran brillo que lo compensaba. El joven quiso incorporarse sobre la cama, pero su cuerpo estaba un poco pesado, con trabajo y pudo subir su mano hasta su mejilla, tenía una gaza sobre ella, y no solo eso, tenía vendajes por varias partes del cuerpo, se encontraba en un estado un tanto deplorable.

-Al fin has despertado-Las puertas se abrieron de par en par, y así como se abrieron fueron cerradas, se había abierto el paso simplemente al rubio de mirada esmeralda, tenía sus manos a la espalda y una sonrisa bien dibujada en los labios al verle despierto.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-Preguntó con un hilo de voz, tenía una tonada suave, ni dulce ni helada, era una voz neutral, Oz sonrió ante eso.

-Estas en la enfermería de los cuarteles de Pandora-Le respondió amablemente-Pero, el que debería hacer las preguntas soy yo.

-¿Ah sí?-Inquirió recostándose boca arriba, simplemente mirando el techo.

-Sí, me gustaría saber que o quien eres-Le comenzó a interrogar mientras tomaba una silla y la arrimaba cerca de la camilla donde él otro se encontraba.

-Actúas demasiado natural, calmado… otros me tendrían miedo de solo verme-Le miro de reojo, con esa mirada de cansancio de la vida.

Oz sonrió, acompañado de una muy sutil y cálida risa.-Solo pretendo estar calmado-Le aclaró-, estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas.

-Ya veo…-Realmente, hablaba muy fluido, hilado, y acompañado siempre de un demasiado sutil y pequeño suspiro, quizá era por su estado, inclusive movía muy poco sus labios, eso era lo primero que notó Oz.

-¿Podrías responder a mi pregunta?-Insistió cortésmente.

-Yo… Solo soy un mensajero de la voluntad del abismo-Soltó como si fuera algo tan natural como respirar. -¿La voluntad del abismo?-Incrédulo, repitió las mismas palabras que el otro.

-Si… Traía conmigo todos y cada uno de los verdaderos recuerdos de Alice… -¿Traías?-Inquirió, esa palabra no era buena.

-Si… Cuando me cortaste, los perdí…

-¡Pero tú trataste de lastimar a Alice!-Trató de auto defenderse, aunque no iba a servirle de nada hacerlo de todos modos, había al parecer cometido un error- ¡Tenía que salvarla! ¿Por qué la atacaste?

-Aquel cuervo me había confundido… Cuando me acerque a ella no era para atacarla, era para devolvérselos…

Oz dio un pesado suspiro, algo que nunca hacía, otra vez, otra vez los recuerdos de Alice habían sido destruidos, no sabía cómo decírselo, ahora era aún más carga que cuando solo eran los de la dimensión de Cheshire.

-¿Qué haré ahora?-Suspiró pesadamente, sintiéndose culpable, seguro si le decía, ella lloraría amargamente por ello o se molestaría, o algo, y ese algo no iba a ser bueno ni bonito. Subió la mirada y se topo con la del muchacho, simplemente se estaba dedicando a mirarlo tranquilamente.-¿No te afecta en lo absoluto?-Preguntó el rubio y el otro negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Hice lo mejor que pude por ella, ahora…-Sólo dio un suspiro, cortando la oración, ciertamente se notaba que era un tema poco gustoso para él. -Entiendo…-Dio un suspiro.-¿Tú quién eres?-Inquirió casi desafiante, a lo que se alarmo un poco.

-Oz Bezarius-Contestó al momento, intentando apaciguar con una sonrisa- ¿Qué o quien eres?-Continuó a interrogarle. Pasaron momentos de silencio, el joven había desviado la mirada, como si pensara demasiado en cuales serían sus siguientes palabras.

-Solo sé… Qué soy The White King-Fue lo único que contesto, Oz frunció un poco el ceño, al parecer esa respuesta no había sido de su gusto.

-¡No digas esas cosas!-Exclamó un tanto inquieto- ¡Todos somos alguien! Mírate, mírame-Farfullaba veloz, dejando con los ojos bien abiertos al muchacho- ¡Tienes que vivir la vida! Es solo una vez.

-Yo no he vivido nada… solo he dormido hasta hace poco… no soy nada ni nadie.

Oz hizo un gesto de completo disgusto y se puso de pie, llevándose las manos a la cintura. -¡Pues empezaras desde ahora a ser alguien!-Reclamó decidido.-Te llamaras Ryu. -¿Ryu? -Si, Ryu, Ryu-Repitió para dejárselo bien claro-. Yo te enseñare lo que es vivir, te enseñare todo-Su mirar decidido y serio no cambiaba, mientras la expresión de cierta sorpresa en el ahora nombrado Ryu, no se borraba de su rostro.

_Un muchacho que nunca había existido, sentido o echo algo… iba a comenzar a existir, a vivir… y todo gracias a un mal encuentro lleno de errores y caos… conocerse tuvo un precio… ¿Pero y a futuro?_

* * *

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**

**_¿Review?:3_**


	2. Chapter 2

Holi~ Holi~ :3 ya vengo con otro capitulo de esta historia ña~

Gracias a Ale y a Giru por animarme a seguir

¡Espero les guste!

* * *

-¡¿Qué, Qué?!-Inquiría alarmado un hombre de ojos dorados de manera un tanto desesperada, movía la cabeza de un lado a otro y luego comenzó a caminar cruzado de brazos, estaba realmente inquieto.

-Gil…-Le llamaron suavemente, no hubo respuesta, seguía en el mismo estado.

-¿Te das cuenta de la situación? No podemos llevarle a mansión Rainsworth, seguro todos quedaran fuera de lugar-Continuaba hablando casi solo, ahora sujetando se el mentón con una mano.

-Gil-Le llamaron un poco más fuerte.

-¡Es The White King! Definitivamente no podemos llevar esa cosa.

-¡Gil!-Le gritó el rubio, parándose frente a él con el ceño un tanto fruncido- No es ninguna cosa, su nombre es Ryu.

-¿Así se llama esa cosa?

-¡Qué no es cosa! Y si, así se llama.

-Oz, no es bueno llevarlo así cómo así a la mansión, cosas inesperadas pueden pasar y si llegaran a ser de un nivel grave estaremos en problemas-Ahora hablaba como todo un hombre maduro-, ademas, no tenemos permiso para sacarlo de Pandora.

-Oh, por eso ultimo no te preocupes-Se inclinó un poco hacia el frente mientras esbozaba una sonrisa misteriosa-Me he encargado de todo ello-Concluyó.

_-¡Definitivamente no señor Oz!-Exclamó el hombre mayor mientras acomodaba sus lentes, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados para no observar al menor, que seguramente estaría haciéndole una carita de perrito triste para darle lastima o algo por el estilo, no iba a importar que expresión sería, tendría una reacción__._

_-¡Vamos Liam!-Insistió el rubio- Solo serán un par de días, solo hasta que aprenda a ser como cualquier otro._

_-Imposible, debemos mantenerlo bajo vigilancia en caso de que quisiera algún extraño movimiento, él es una cadena solo mencionada en escrituras, ni siquiera se tenía una imagen definida de él, así que es obvio que todos quieren verlo, interrogarlo..._

_-¡No es ninguna clase de animal!-Farfulló el rubio interrumpiendo a su mayor, el cual le miro con gran decisión, era notable, esos esmeralda reflejaban y delataban cada emoción del chico.- ¡Podrá no ser humano! Pero no es un monstruo o algo parecido, el es como Alice, y a ella no la tienen así como él._

_-Oz..._

_-Además-Ahora una __terrorífica sonrisa se le había dibujado al rostro-, no querrás que yo...-Lo que dijo a continuación se lo dijo al oído a su mayor, el cual puso una tremenda cara de terror, llevándose las manos a sus mejillas mientras emitía un extraño chillido._

_-¡Llevatelo, llevatelo!-Gritaba atemorizado._

_Satisfecho, el rubio sonrió y rodeo al mayor para abrir la puerta, tras la cual estaba de píe el joven de cabellos negros, había estado esperando largo rato ahí de pie, inexpresivo en la habitación donde solo era como un pajarito capturado como cualquier otro._

_-¡Vayámonos!-Exclamó._

-Oz...-Masculló, mirando como el mencionado simplemente sonreía radiante sin importarle los traumas que le había dejado al pobre de Liam.

-¿Por qué tiene que venir con nosotros?-Se asomó por la puerta del carruaje y cruzada de brazos la señorita de mirada amatista, que sinceramente no se veía muy contenta que digamos.

-Ya te dije Alice...-Trató de calmarla con la mirada, pero parecía ser imposible- Vamos ambos, no será mucho tiempo-Espero, dijo en su mente.

-Estoy listo...-Se escucho una voz casi susurrante, los tres dirigieron su mirada, ahí venía Ryu, caminando como un alma en pena, pero al fin había salido, con ahora sus ropas bien limpias, pero aún manteniendo sus vendajes a causa de las heridas que se mantenían frescas, solo habían pasado un par de horas desde que había despertado. De verdad que Oz iba con un tanto de prisa, cuando se decidía a algo, no lo dejaba.

-¡Te habías tardado, Ryu!-Exclamó el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Claro, ahora centra su atención en el nuevo-Mascullaba Alice malhumorada ante la escena, esos dos, más que nada Oz, hablando con el como si se conocieran ya de años cuando ni siquiera era así, le ponía los pelos de punta de tanto que le hervía la sangre.

Gilbert solo suspiró pesadamente al verlo, se quito su sombrero y acomodo sus cabellos para luego volver a ponérselo, debía tener paciencia, algo que ante desconocidos era casi imposible.

-Lo lamento...-Dijo un tanto cortante, a lo que Oz mantuvo su sonrisa y solo palmeo la espalda del nuevo.

-Tranquilo, ahora iremos a la casa Rainsworth, allí nos hospedaremos, ¿Esta bien?

-Claro...

Así, los cuatro subieron al carruaje. Oz fue el primero en subir y sentarse junto a la ventana, esperaba que el nuevo se sentara junto a él, pero la joven morena fue escurridiza y se instalo a su lado, con el ceño bien fruncido. Al contrario de Gilbert, este se mantenía con una mirada desafiante, nada contento de que el muchachito ese se sentase junto a él, ¿Pero que más daba? Seguro que si le ponía un solo dedo encima su amo se pondría de quien sabe que manera, ni él podía imaginárselo. Bufó.

-¿Normalmente son así de silenciosos?-Se atrevió a preguntar el de mirada turquesa, mantenía el perfil bajo por lo cual no pudo ver las tremendas miradas que le dedicaban los morenos, si fuera posible, su sola mirada ya lo hubieran asesinado.

-Usualmente no-Sonrió con cierto nerviosismo.

-Oh...

De ahí en más no hubo más conversación, simplemente se escuchaban los estruendos del carruaje al andar. En algún momento del viaje, Alice se recostó sobre Oz, cómo si con sus acciones dijera "¡El es de mi propiedad!", quedándose dormida. Oz por supuesto no se negó y la dejo dormir tranquilamente como siempre.

Bostezó, el viaje realmente era aburrido, la misma acción se contagió a Ryu y luego a Gilbert, a lo que el joven heredero soltó una pequeña risa, tratando de no moverse demasiado para no despertar a su amiga. El hombre azabache miró al chico, el cual continuo dedicándole una sonrisa, a lo que sin motivo aparente se sonrojo un poco; Ryu miraba de reojo la escena, realmente todo era nuevo para él, pero no parecía serle tan fantástico como para poner una cara de ilusión y brincar a todos lados como un cachorro hiperactivo.

-Llegaremos pronto-Anunció el joven mientras se asomaba un poco a la ventana, ya estaba anocheciendo, sin embargo estaban bastante cerca de la mansión como para alcanzar la cena. Alice estará contenta de ello, pensó.

Cuando el carruaje paro de andar, el primero en salir fue Gilbert, que mantuvo abierta la puerta para que Oz bajara, ya que llevaba a la espalda a su amiga que aún continuaba profundamente dormida y por los murmureos que soltaba, se notaba que estaba con hambre.

-Oz, al fin has regresado-Le dio la bienvenida, por su puesto, la señorita Sharon Rainsworth, con una amable sonrisa.- Veo que Alice se ha quedado dormida como siempre, ¿Cómo están? ¿Todo salió bien?-Inquiría tranquilamente con una sonrisa típica de ella.

-Oh, solo fue un mínimo problema y era de ello lo que quería hablar contigo… Por el lado de los otros dos jóvenes, Gilbert le cerró "sin querer" la puerta a Ryu, el portazo llamó la atención de la señorita.

-¿Qué esconden ahí?-Inquirió la señorita con ahora cierta intriga, llevando una de sus manos hasta sus labios.

-Nada importante-Aseguró Gilbert con una sonrisa.

-Gil...-Musitó Oz con una media sonrisa, entonces unos golpes se escucharon provenientes de los adentros del carruaje. Sharon se abrió paso entre los dos varones y abrió la puerta del carruaje, a sus pies cayo el joven de tes pálida, que dedico una mirada que quizá solo un cachorro abandonado podría dedicar a la joven heredera.

-¡Pero que niño tan mono!-Exclamó Sharon llevándose ambas manos a sus mejillas mientras sonreía radiante, luego dirigió su mirada hacia un albino que estaba llegando de los adentros de la mansión para recibir, al igual que la señorita, a los recién llegados.- ¿No lo podemos quedar, Break?-Inquirió la joven mirando al mencionado.

-Vamos señorita, no es una mascota ni nada parecido-Se encogió de hombros el albino, para luego mirar al joven de cabellos rubios.-¿Es él la Chain aquella?-Inquirió con una de sus típicas sonrisas- Tiene la misma apariencia que...-Ladeo la cabeza, dejando inconclusa la oración.

-¿Qué?-Inquirió el rubio, mirándole fijamente.

-No, no es nada Oz-Ladeo la cabeza para luego pasarlo de largo.

-¿Quién es Oz?-Inquirió la joven de orbes rosados.

-Oh, es un amigo-Ladeó una sonrisa alegre a lo que Gilbert frunció un poco el ceño y para distraerse, simplemente optó por sacar un cigarrillo, encenderlo y atraparlo con sus labios.- Justo quería preguntarte si se podría quedar algunos días aquí con todos nosotros.

-No hay problema... Solo un detalle...Comentó y Oz accedió con una sonrisa.

Todos pasaron al comedor, exceptuando a Oz, que se fue directo por los pasillos con Alice a la espalda, caminaba despacio para no despertarla, de vez en cuando le daba una mirada para confirmar su estado, si no se estaba cayendo o algo, pero hasta ahora todo iba a bien. Llegó a la habitación de la chica y la dejo recostada lentamente en la cama para luego deshacer las sabanas y cobijarla.

-Buenas noches, Alice-Dijo en un susurro saliendo nuevamente de la habitación y se encamino al comedor, donde todos ya estaban cenando tranquilamente. Gilbert continuaba fumándose otro cigarrillo, tomando en cuenta el tiempo que se habría tardado en llevar a la morena a su habitación seguro este sería el tercero o cuarto que se fumaba.-Gil, no deberías fumar ahora-Le dijo con una sonrisa, tomando lugar junto a él.

-Es el ultimo...-Se excusó en un hilo de voz y terminó tirando la colilla del cigarro por la ventana.

La cena continuo transcurriendo como siempre, Break haciendo bromas sin sentido, burlando a Gilbert y Oz sonriendo a cada instante mientras Sharon solo observaba apacible la escena que surgía, por su puesto, se notaba la falta de la presencia de Alice, pero se tenía en cuenta que el viaje la había dejado completamente dormida y de seguro despertaría hasta mañana y con un feroz apetito.

Oz notó como su nuevo proclamado amigo, se mantenía en silencio, comiendo a bocados pequeños.

-¿Estas bien?-Inquirió la joven Sharon, que también había estado mirando al joven un largo tiempo-Disculpa, desconozco tu nombre.

-Estoy bien... Soy Ryu-Contestó cortante y simplemente alejo el plato de sí-No tengo mucha hambre-Confesó.

-¡Entonces vayamos a dormir!-Proclamó Oz poniéndose de pie para rodear la mesa y tomar del brazo al chico.

-Espera, Oz-Gil trató de detenerlo pero el rubio solo ladeo una de sus manos en seña de despedirse, simplemente se fue.-Ese tipo...-Masculló.

-No importara, ¿verdad?-Inquirió Oz con una sonrisa mientras destendia la cama, haciendo para adelante las blancas cobijas y luego sentarse al borde de la cama.

-No, supongo-Fue la única respuesta que recibió.

-Perdona que tengas que dormir conmigo, pero no quedan más habitaciones-Confesó con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa, el muchacho asintió en silencio y entro en la cama junto al otro. Ambos se cobijaron en silencio.-Buenas noches-Dijo amable, no hubo respuesta, solo un movimiento del otro para darse vuelta.

* * *

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_

_**¿Review?:3**_


End file.
